Our Heirs are the World!
by WithConviction
Summary: Suzaku confides in his friend as their fates become clearer. Oneshot. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR R2 FINALE.


**DISCLAIMER: **This story contains **MAJOR SPOILERS** for the finale of R2. If you have not already finished both seasons of Code Geass please bookmark or favorite this story until you have. Seriously, it's a freaking awesome ending and the last thing you want is it spoiled for you.

* * *

Suzaku paused, took a deep breath, and then walked through the door. Emperor Lelouch was at his desk. He turned his chair towards him.

"Suzaku? It's late. What is it?"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I've come to talk. I've been thinking about the Zero Requiem…" Lelouch tightened his gaze.

"No second thoughts I hope. This won't be successful we aren't completely committed." Suzaku met his look.

"No, none. For once in my life I'm not second-guessing my methods. When we are done, the world will have you and I and Euphemia and Nunnally all wished for. I am certain of it." Lelouch smiled at his friend and pointed to the sofa.

"Then take a seat and tell me your concerns." Suzaku did just that.

"It's about the aftermath. There is something I want to clear up." His back was straight and his eyes were forward, as if he were at attention. "Lelouch, should I have children?" The Emperor folded his hands and thought.

"Zero having an heir could be problematic. You would have to keep it secret. Ashford would be suitable for that, but I'm not sure either of us have any more strings to pull there. There is also the issue of-"

"That's not what I meant." Lelouch looked up.

"What did you mean then?"

"I'm not sure if it's right. Morally. Both of our fathers were powerful men, Lelouch. They were entangled in the highest politics of the world. Do I really want to bring a child into that? If it were to be discovered…"

"Then do not let them know about you. An orphan is harder to locate than a secret child, and a genetics test would only link them to Suzaku Kururugi, not Zero." Suzaku stood up.

"You can't mean that! Things may be different now, but you know the pain of being a parentless child!" Lelouch turned his chair to look away from him.

"I don't know what you want from me. You know the truth; otherwise you wouldn't have come to me. A child is unnecessary and dangerous. It could ruin all of our work if it was manipulated or didn't share our ideology." He turned his chair back around. "The late Emperor can vouch for that. Still…"

"Still?"

"Still, I can't fault you for the desire. The thought has crossed my mind recently as well."

"And have you come to the same conclusion?" Lelouch sighed and resettled himself.

"Yes. The discovery of Emperor Lelouch's heir would have even more catastrophic consequences. You know that. If remnant loyalists or Geass worshiping zealots got a hold of them then there would be another war. I don't have a choice in the matter." A silence fell over the room. Both men realized the implications of this conversation. There would be no one to pass the torch onto. They would both be known as monsters and tyrants to the world and their lines would not be continued through them. They realized that, before long, the pair would be one, and then the one would be zero.

Lelouch stood suddenly and, clasping his knight's shoulder, looked into his eyes.

"Do not despair, Suzaku! We do not need children to continue our legacy. Our heirs are the people of the world! Zero will be their parent. I have taught them to defy tyranny and to create their own futures." He tightened his grip. "You, Suzaku, you will show them how to live in this new world; how to have peace and freedom simultaneously. We pass our torch to our old friends and to the entire next generation." Suzaku smiled. His friend's words had reached him, and any doubts had left his heart. He took a step back and saluted.

"Yes, Your Majesty! I understand. Thank you." Lelouch returned the smile. His own small speech had managed to cheer him up as well.

"You're welcome, my Knight of Zero. Now go and get some sleep. The final preparations are underway. We must leave no room for error." So, with a devoted nod, Suzaku started out of the room. Half way through the threshold Lelouch turned back to him.

"Before you go, I must ask one thing."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Who would have been the mother?"

"I don't really know." He gave a small grin. "Did you have any suggestions?" Lelouch only revealed a sad smile.

"No, I don't. I missed my chance to arrange that sort of thing a long time ago."

"…I understand, Your Majesty. Good night."

And with that he left. Later that night, both men had dreams of their childhood, when their destinies had not seem so certain and where a comforting warmth could be found in their tiny family of three.

* * *

**NOTE:** Wikipedia seems to insinuate that Lelouch only informed Suzaku of his fate as Zero as he died, but that seems highly unrealistic to me. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! I just wrote this during a break, so while I do feel that if I had put some more time and revision into it there could have been a much better product, I am happy enough with it where it is. **Please review!** It means a lot to me to know people are reading my stuff. Thank you and have a good day!


End file.
